Habla ahora o calla para siempre
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: -Bella-Exclame llegando a ella y abrazandola -¿Paraste la boda?-Dijo triste-Lo siento-dijo agachando su mirada-No soy el tipo de chica que interrumpe una boda-Rio amargamente y luego levanto la vista y acaricio mi cara-Pero tu no eres el tipo de chico que se debe casar con la chica equivocada -Speak now-Taylor Swift


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Edward P.O.V**

**Speak now**

¿Soy el único novio en la fas de la Tierra que siente que se casa con la persona no adecuada?

Bella mi mejor amiga no se va a presentar a mi boda, por razones incomprensibles y desconocidas.

No se si estoy triste por la indecisión que siento hacia este paso que voy a dar o porque Bella no esta conmigo.

YO quería que ella fuera parte de mi boda, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria.

La extraño, deseo con toda mi alma el que se encuentre conmigo en este momento apoyándome a dar este gran paso, pero, no, ella no esta aquí conmigo, y eso crea un nudo en mi estomago.

¿Dónde estas Bella?

**Bella P.O.V**

Soy el típico cliché.

Mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, se casara hoy, y no será conmigo.

Me encuentro en mi cama llorando, no ire a la boda, no soportare ver como Edward se une de por vida con otra mujer.

_Evitalo entonces._

¿Qué? ¿Estas loca conciencia? ¿Interrumpir la boda?

_Aja_

**No soy el tipo de chica  
Que debe irrumpir bruscamente en una ocasión de velo blanco  
Pero tú no eres el tipo de chico  
Que debe estar casándose con la chica equivocada**

Corri a la iglesia y me asome por la puerta y pude ver a Denali gritándole a Alice, apreté mis puños fuertes, ¿Quién se creía esa bruja?

**Entro a escondidas y veo a tus amigos  
Y a su pequeña y presumida familia, todos vestidos de color pastel  
Y ella le está gritando a la dama de honor  
en algún lado dentro de la habitación  
Llevando un vestido en forma de pastel.**

Todo mundo se puso en sus posiciones y vi como Edward salio en un cuarto y se fue a parar en el altar.

**Esto es sin duda lo que no pensé que sería  
Me perdí a mí misma en un día de ensueño  
Donde me paro y digo**

Vi su mirada triste y me sentí mal, debería estar feliz ¿O no?

Tal vez era porque "no había ido", pero Tanya me había gritado dos días atrás que ni se me ocurriera volver a acercarme a Edward

**No digas Sí, escapa ahora,  
Te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera  
No esperes, o digas un sólo voto,  
Necesitas escucharme,  
Y dijeron: habla ahora**

_Edward levanto la vista y cuando me vio sonrio, pero yo no pude regresarle la misma sonrisa, vi que frunció el ceño y ladeo un poco la cabeza, signo de que sabia que algo pasaba._

_Se vía tierno confundido._

_-¡No digas que si Edward! ¡huye conmigo! ¡Necesitas escucharme!_

_-Hable ahora o calle para siempre_

La voz del Cura resonó en mi cabeza, y eso me regreso al mundo real.

Edward inspeccionaba la iglesia hasta que su mirada se topaba con la mia y el sonreía

Le hice señas de que lo veía en la parte trasera, pero en eso el órgano empezó a sonar, él escogería, o se quedaba y se casaba o me daba la oportunidad de hablar con él, y decirle que lo amaba.

Me aleje de las cortinas y me dirigi a la parte trasera, lo único que escuchaba era la marcha nupcial, que para mi era la marcha de la muerte.

**Gestos divertidos se intercambian.  
y el órgano empieza a tocar  
una canción que suena como una marcha de muerte  
Y yo estoy escondida entre las cortinas  
Parece que no fui invitada por tu querida futura novia**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

**Ella flota por el pasillo como una reina de concurso  
Pero sé que tú deseas que fuese yo  
Deseas que fuese yo  
¿No es cierto?**

Vi a Bella y su presencia me alegro, la marcha nupcial empezó y Tanya comenzó a caminar hacia mi, pero yo seguía viendo el lugar por el que Bella se había ido.

Tanya iba a la mitad.

La vi, la mire por primera vez, y vi que no era la chica que yo quería.

Busque el rubor que en ella nunca encontraría

El cabello rojizo donde quería marrón.

Vi mirada azul, donde buscaba el calido chocolate.

Tanya era la equivocada, Yo amaba a Bella.

**Ella flota por el pasillo como una reina de concurso  
Pero sé que tú deseas que fuese yo  
Deseas que fuese yo  
¿No es cierto?**

-Edward-Tanya me susurro cuando llego, no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado

-Lo siento Tanya-Dije volteando a ver la salida de la iglesia.

-No te atrevas-Dijo enojada cuando vio mis intenciones

Sacudi mi cabeza desechando la idea.

**No digas Sí, escapa ahora,  
Te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera  
No esperes, o digas un sólo voto,  
Necesitas escucharme,  
Y dijeron: habla ahora**

-El que se oponga, hable ahora o calle para siempre-El padre llego a esa parte.

Yo cerre los ojos, una parte de mi deseaba que alguien lo impidiera.

Todo mundo quedo callado, y la desilusión llego a mi.

La hora había llegado, Tanya sería mi esposa.

Cuando una pálida mano se levanto y vi a Bella en la puerta viéndome.

-Edward, por favor-Dijo

Esas palabras, esas pequeñas y simples palabras saliendo de su boca me ataron a su corazón.

Sonreí-Me opongo-dije

Y todo mundo exclamo de sorpresa

**Oigo al cura decir "que hable ahora o calle para siempre"  
Se hace el silencio, es mi última oportunidad,  
Me pongo de pie con las manos temblorosas, todos los ojos en mí.  
Todos miran horrorizados en la sala  
Pero yo soy la única mirándote a ti**

-Te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera-Dijo saliendo.

Voltee a ver a Tanya la cual tenia una mirada enfurecida, pero yo solo podía pensar en Bella.

-no puedo casarme contigo Tanya, yo amo a Bella.

-Te odio-Grito Tanya

-Lo siento, pero esta boda se cancela-Dije antes de salir

**Asique no digas Sí, escapa ahora  
Te veré cuando estés fuera de la iglesia, en la puerta trasera  
No esperes, o digas un sólo voto,  
Tu tiempo se está acabando  
y ellos dijeron: habla ahora**

-Bella-Exclame llegando a ella y abrazándola a ella.

-¿Paraste la boda?-Dijo triste-Lo siento-dijo agachando su mirada-No soy el tipo de chica que interrumpe una boda-Rio amargamente y luego levanto la vista y acaricio mi cara-Pero tu no eres el tipo de chico que se debe casar con la chica equivocada.

-Cancele la boda-sonreí cuando vi su sonrisa.-Yo te amo a ti

Ella levanto la mirada asombrada

-Escapémonos-Dije emocionado-Solo tu y yo. Me quitare el traje y nos iremos, te amo, por favor di que si, cariño no dije los votos, gracias por evitarlo-dije abrazándola

Bella rio y me abrazo de vuelta-También yo te amo

Sonreí como un tonto enamorado y la bese.

**Y tu dirás "vamos a escaparnos  
Te veré cuando me quite el traje en la puerta trasera  
Cariño, no dije mis votos  
Estoy tan contento de que estuvieses**

-Habla ahora o calla para siempre-Dijo Bella riendo mientras entrabamos al avión que nos llevaría hacia Brasil.

**¿Les gusta? **

**Este One shoot ya lo tenia desde hace mucho pero no me acordaba de subirlo xD**


End file.
